


with his head in the stars

by indoissetep



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoissetep/pseuds/indoissetep
Summary: Bodhi does not take bed rest seriously.
Cassian makes him an offer he can't refuse.





	

“What do you mean he’s missing?!”

Cassian Andor draws himself up to his full height, not quite managing to come eye-to-eye with the medical droid in front of him.

“He was here when I last did my rounds one standard hour ago. However, now, he is not,” says the droid placidly.

“I can see that! What I can’t see is how you could allow a man who was in a coma just yesterday to walk out of the medbay!” Cassian yells in the droid’s face. He’s pretty sure a few drops of spit hit the shiny surface.

He should feel bad about being this loud when there are people trying to rest and recover near by, but this whole situation is unbelievable.

“Officer Rook’s response to treatment has been remarkable. He should be back to full health in as few as...”

“AAAH!”

Cassian throws his hands up and storms out of the medbay.

 

* * *

 

 

He finds Bodhi on the roof, of all absurd places, lying flat on his back with arms spread at his sides. For a heart-stopping moment, Cassian thinks he’s passed out, but when he comes closer he notices Bodhi’s eyes are very much open and aware.

The pilot doesn’t look at him, though.

“What, in the name of the Force, do you think you’re doing?” Cassian demands.

“Couldn’t stay in that medbay any longer. Too cramped, was making me anxious,” Bodhi says calmly, eyes never straying from the stars above.

He notices the bacta patches still covering parts of Bodhi’s arms – the parts that suffere the worst of the burns. On other parts of his body, the skin looks thin and almost raw. There’s no way it doesn’t hurt him to lie on the rough stone of the roof.

“You’re a pilot. You’ve spent most of your life inside a cockpit.”

“’S not the same,” Bodhi shakes his head slightly.

Cassian runs a hand through his hair, weighs the pros and cons of dragging Bodhi back to the medbay by his feet, and finally decides against it.

So he does the only thing that seems somewhat reasonable and lies down next to him.

The stone is indeed coarse and hard beneath him, but he has to admit that the view is amazing.

The nights on Yavin IV are never completely dark. The enormous orb of the planet they orbit always gives the sky a red glow, but the brightest stars are still visible beyond it.

Every once in a while, the red lights of an incoming or departing starship also glide above them.

“My mother used to say I always had my head in the stars,” Bodhi says quietly, “I think she was right. I never did like having my feet on the ground.”

For a moment, Cassian wants to ask him about his family, what they were like, if he had any sibblings. But he stops himself. If Bodhi’s history is anything like his, he doesn’t want to force the other man to relive it.

Bodhi’s voice draws him away from his dark thoughts.

“The first time I flew, it was... It was like finally coming home, like finding my place. It made my heart race, but it also made me incredibly calm. Right then, I knew I had to be a pilot.”

Cassian watches as the nostalgia in his face turns somber.

“The Empired soured all that for me, though,” he finishes, and finally draws his eyes away from the sky, turning his head away.

Cassian wants to reach for Bodhi’s hand, to do anything to comfort him.

Instead, he sits up, turning around so he’s facing the pilot.

“How would you like to fly an X-Wing?” he asks.

Bodhi sits up so fast he almost knocks their heads together.

“What?! N-no way. This isn’t funny, Cassian.”

Cassian is taken aback by his reaction.

“I’m completely serious. You would be a great addition to anyone of our squadrons,” then, seeing Bodhi’s already large eyes widening even more, “But only after you’re cleared by medical!”

He presses a finger to Bodhi’s chest.

“Yes! Yes, of course! Whatever you say! Me! An X-Wing pilot! Wow!”

Bodhi’s smile looks like it’s going to split his face in half, and he doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands.

He laughs delightedly, grabs Cassian’s face and presses a kiss to his forehead, then another to his cheek.

Cassian feels his entire body heat up.

But Bodhi catches himself, seems to realize how close they are and what he’s doing. His smile falters and he makes as if to pull away.

Cassian quickly grasps the front of his shirt, holding him in place. He smiles at the other man, and Bodhi relaxes, leans in and presses their lips together.

The kiss is slow and gentle. Cassian is afraid of hurting Bodhi, so he reins himself in. His fingers find the back of Bodhi’s head and he thinks that it is such a shame his hair is not long anymore.

But it will grow back. They have time.

Bodhi tilts his head slightly, deepens the kiss and makes a contented sound that Cassian can feel against his tongue.

And Cassian doesn’t want to think it feels like coming home, like finally finding his place – because that would be way too sentimental – but it does.

Moments later, they just sit with their foreheads pressed together, catching their breaths and smiling like idiots.

Until Cassian remembers something.

“How did you manage to get out of the medbay?”

“Are you kidding?” Bodhi chuckles, “I escaped the Empire. I can get past a couple of medical droids.”

**Author's Note:**

> "But how did they survive?!" I hear you ask. 
> 
> Well, my friends, I have no idea and I ain't gotta explain shit.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @capcassianandor


End file.
